Knowing how he feels
by TeamCullens
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella restart high school but they are both in for a shock. Bella might not be such a well controlled "vegetarian vampire" like everyone thought!Will things end badly? Plzz R&R?
1. Starting the day

**CHAPTER 1-What do you think of my first CHAPTER on Fanfic??! Please R&R!! Want more?**

**I was lost in a daydream, thinking over the past couple of years and all that had happened when the sound of screaming teenage high school kids brought me back to reality. Even though we were half a mile away from the high school, I could hear them as if I was among them. My Vampire senses made sure of that. Edward looked across at me from the driver's seat of the car and smiled. I guess he could sense that I was worrying. I smiled back and he took my hand in his. No words were needed. I knew that there was no need to worry but I couldn't help it. Starting a new school would be easy when I had Edward around. It should be anyway. Esme was at home looking after Renesmee so that part of worrying was not needed at least. We had decided to home school her for the time being as she was growing so quickly but she was more than ready to start her education. Carlisle was probably better at teaching than the best teacher in the world was anyway.**

**Edward was a fast driver and before I knew it the engine was off and we were sitting in his Volvo in the middle of the large school car park. Lucky I was a vampire. I don't think I would have survived this experience as a human. Edward turned to me and I to him. I had never got used to the fact that I was married to this beautiful and perfect person. I took my shield off as to let him read my thoughts and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.**

"**Ready?" he asked. As if! Was he insane. I was certainly not ready to re-start high school again for the first time as a vampire but I nodded anyway. He frowned but didn't ask again. **

**I suddenly noticed that a small group of people were already whispering and pointing our way so I sighed and we both climbed out of the flashy car. Edward strode to my side and once again took my hand. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had not come to school this year. They were bored of it. I missed them but it was nice to have Edward to myself. I suddenly saw the time on one of the student's wrist watches and realised how late it was. For once we were not half an hour early for something! It may be the fact that Alice had been dressing me all morning. A giggle slipped from my mouth at this and Edward gave me a puzzled look. I shrugged it off and we walked hand in hand towards the grey school building, eyes following our every step. **


	2. Chapter 2Classes

The school had been informed that we would be attending it a month ago so everything was sorted and ready. We would be able to attend class right away.

Walking down the corridor, hand in hand with Edward I suddenly realised how different things were now. I was a completely different species, although I was far from regretting it. I missed parts of my former human life, but I had Edward and nothing else mattered. Did it? I looked up at Edward, who was to my surprise staring at me and realised that I was right. Nothing else did matter.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and turned too directly to face me.

"Everything will be fine Bella" He soothed. "I promise" I believed him.

The bell rang loud and clear and I realised that it was much louder than Fork's High School bell had been. Edward had arranged it so that we were mostly, in the same classes. We had been memorizing the schedule that was sent to us all night long so we knew exactly which class we had next. Spanish. By Edward reading minds, we managed to navigate there quickly and easily. The five students that had already arrived to class were all chatting amongst themselves but when Edward and I opened the door and made our way in they all stopped dead. I could hear Edward trying to stop a laughing fit. He must be good at that by now. We introduced ourselves to our new Spanish teacher and he waved us towards a small desk at the back of the room. I took my protecting shield off and let Edward hear my thoughts on the new teacher. He replied in a voice that only I could hear. "You're right. He sounds ok."

The rest of the lesson was spent watching Edward and listening to the voices of the other students talking about us. It was really funny to listen to. They were all saying how different we looked. I expected that but what I didn't expect was how nasty some of them were. It didn't seem to bother Edward. Maybe everyone was like that. After what seemed like hours, the bell once again rang loud and clear. Edward and I were out of our seats before anyone else had packed their stuff away and a girl who was sitting at the nearest table to us looked up in awe. let us out and we went to find our lockers. We had our next lesson separately and this made me anxious. He kissed me lightly on the lips, wished me luck and headed for the opposite direction. I didn't want to be late for my second class so I made my way to English and managed to get there on time. I ignored everyone's staring eyes and found a seat near the front. Not everyone had arrived yet so the teacher who's name was sat at her desk rearanging all her books over and over again. It was a cold and rainy day and i watched raindrops slide down the windows. At that moment three more students entered the room. frowned and they shuffled to their seats. The lesson began. Ten minutes into the lesson asked me the answer to a question. I took in a deep breath and answered willingly. A delicious and sweet scent traveled up my nose and down my throat. I gasped and my hand flew to my throat. Nothing had ever smelt so good to me in all my life. Fire traveled down into me and i stiffened. Two tables away a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes was chatting to his friend. This delicious but painfull smell was coming from him. Fire consumed me and i sunk into my seat and closed my eyes. I grabbed the bottom of the small desk that i was sitting at and the wood was crushed.


	3. Chapter 3Explaining

The next hour felt like five. Time ticked by slowly and my throat felt like fire. Each time I was made to breath, the glorious scent of the boy's blood hit me like a slap in the face. I so desperately wanted to see Edward and the scent got harder to bare. Even after pinching my nose and not breathing like Edward had done with me I could still smell the boy. I tried to distract myself with thoughts of home and Renesmee but it didn't work. My mind could not seem to think of anything but tasting the boy's blood but I managed to fight back temptation. Time slowly began to finally fasten and break time grew nearer. I snuck a quick glance at the boys face. He was attractive for a human and rather tall. A girl called Ellen would not leave him alone!

After a while of listening to conversations that he was having with his friends, I found out his name. It was Bennett. I couldn't help but wish that he had never been born. I thought that the lesson would never end and just when I thought that it never would the bell went. I breathed in a sigh of relief but regretted it when once again fire flew down my throat. Before I could do anymore damage to the furniture I glided out of the room. Edward was already there and I grabbed his concrete hand and pulled him away so that we could talk. He sensed that something was wrong and as soon as we were safely in the corner of the school playing field he pulled me around to face him and I swallowed.

"Bella, what is it, what's bothering you?" He asked in a troubled tone. I couldn't think of what to say or how to get the words out right so instead I took off my shield and let him into my mind. My eyes locked into his and I waited for his reaction. Unexpectedly he threw his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Edward I'm so sorry" I cried. "He was….." Edward then put his hand across my mouth and I stopped.

"Bella it's ok, there is nothing that you could have done about it, I swear it's not you're fault." Deep down I knew that he was right but I just couldn't think it now. I kept my shield off and told him that I was ok and that he didn't need to worry. Then he surprised me by saying that we would leave right away.

"But Edward, I don't want to mess everyone about I mean Carlisle has got a new job, Esme loves the house and we are near enough to Forks so that Jacob can interact with Sam and so that he can see Leah." He stared at me for a moment and shook his head.

"Bella, I don't want you to be in pain and we would be willing to do anything that would make you comfortable." He said. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me and led me away. I turned around to see three students walking around the field. We carried on walking and he said "It's not safe to talk now, we can hold a meeting when we get home and decide what to do then." He paused and carried on to say "Bella I'm not going to let you suffer just because this is a convenient place for everyone else."

The rest of the day went quickly and I did not see Bennett again. Edward made sure that wherever we went he was not around.


	4. Chapter 4 Argument

Heya Everyone!! You may have noticed but I have started to write a new story! Pleaseeee read it if you have time and give me a review!! Thanksss! XxX

Later that evening when Renesmee was put into bed, Edward and I called everyone to our unused dining room for a meeting. Edward sat next to me and took my hand.

"Ok everyone, you must be wondering what on earth is going on so I will get straight to the point." I started. Everyone stopped fidgeting and all eyes were on me.

"Well you all know how Edward was well ummm how can I say obsessed with my blood while I was human. Well I don't want anyone to be alarmed or anything but I have found someone that has blood that I find appealing too and…" Before I could finish Edward cut me off by saying "And I think that it would be better and more comfortable for Bella that is if we moved on right away." Everyone gasped and I shot a dark look at Edward.

"Edward, I have already said that I was not going to make everyone move away again just because of one little thing. That would not be fair on everyone else and…" Once again I was interrupted by him.

"As you all know thirst can be painful to bare and I would be much happier if…" I wasn't going to let him get away with this again. I turned to stare him straight in the eyes. "Edward for once can you just forget about me. This is one class we are talking about. Bennett is in only one of my classes. I think I can handle that once a week, don't you?"

Everyone else kept quiet so I carried on with my case.

"Everyone else has had to suffer Edward. Jasper went through this for years on end when all of you went to school. I think that I can cope for one year!!"

This was the first proper argument that I had ever had with Edward and I didn't like it one little bit. I looked at his face and sighed. He was probably thinking of more ways to argue his case although I don't think that he could think of anything because he kept his mouth shut.

"Is that it then?" Asked Alice. "Were staying?" Everyone looked at Edward for an answer.

"It seems we are" He said and I mouthed the words thank you to him. He once again took my hand that had somehow been released from his grasp while we were arguing and squeezed it.

"Ok then, I suppose this meeting is finished?" Said Carlisle. Edward nodded his head and everyone left the room. We always had night time to ourselves so Edward and I made our way to the top floor which we had to ourselves. We lay on the sofa together to watch some television and Edward played with my hair. I turned round and kissed him and then turned my attention back to the television. I felt guilty about our argument so I decided to apologise.

"Look Edward about what happened before, I'm really sorry about our argument I just wish that..."

"Bella love, I'm also sorry I just don't like you to be in pain and I'm sure you know that already but I remember what it was like for me and it really was hell. I don't want you to go through that same experience. That's all."

I looked at his beautiful face. I never grew tired of it. He was so perfect.

"I love you so much" He told me and I whispered the words ditto to him. He smiled my favourite smile crooked smile and kissed me again. I curled up onto his chest and closed my eyes. I loved him with all my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people, I'm sorry that this isn't a proper chapter but I just have to tell you about this amazing story that I found!! It's about Renesmee and Jacob and if you like them I know that you will like the story!! Please read and review it!! (It's the only way that the author will write more and I am loving the story and need more myself.) Pleasseeeeee do it for me!! Her pen name is LaylaCullen- Thanks!! Love you allxxxx


	6. Hunting

Hey Guys I know I haven't written another chapter in ages but I have just been so tired and busy-it's literally unbelievable!! Anyway here is the next- Please Review!!

Later that night when the whole argumentative atmosphere had changed into a more relaxed one, Edward and I went to join the rest of the family in the front room. Carlisle was reading as usual, Alice and Rosalie were doing each-other's hair, Emmett and Jasper were betting on a base-ball game on television and Esme was sitting on the sofa smiling at her family. Esme's smile turned into a worried look when we ghosted into the room, but when she realised that we were holding hands she went back to smiling. Jacob had gone to visit Billy. He had been very reluctant to leave Renesmee to begin with but had gone when Billy had caught a minor illness.

I suddenly remembered that I ought to hunt. Flames licked at my throat just remembering Bennett. My god he smelt good!! The memory alone turned me into a monster.

"Ummm Edward, do you think I should hunt, I mean I might bump into Bennett tomorrow and well it's what you used to do when I was human soo…" I said.

He laughed, scooped me up in his arms and flew into the cold, night air.

When we were safely across the other side of the river he put me down on my feet and took my hand instead. We walked through to the heavily wooded area that we used as our emergency hunting ground. I guess this counted as an emergency. Beams of light from the moon plummeted to the ground before us and we walked through them. I could already smell something faintly appetizing and mine and Edward's hands broke free. I sniffed the air and ran through the tree's following the scent. There curled up on the soft grass, fast asleep, was a large male deer. Before it could move I lunged at it and as gently as I could as not to inflict any pain, I sunk my razor teeth into it's neck and drank. There was no struggle. Edward slid to my side.

"Do you think that I should have more, just in case?" I asked him. He paused for a second before replying.

"If it might make it easier then go ahead, I don't want you to be in pain tomorrow." I turned around and he put his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I'm having second thoughts, I'm really don't want you to be in pain and I'm not in every one of you're classes. I can't be with you all the time."

I put my finger to his lips.

"No Edward, we have already decided that we shall all be staying here." I said. I was almost tempted to give in but didn't.

He stayed quiet while I lead him away to another scent that was also faintly appetizing. It was another deer but I fed from it anyhow. That would probably be enough I thought. I wasn't really ready to leave this beautiful place but it was necessary, so hand in hand (once again) we made our way back through the woods and back to our huge house full of family. Before we made our way into the house though, Edward kissed me and broke off with a worried look. I took off my shield and told him that everything would be fine. He was SUCH a worrier!! I rolled my eyes at him. I sighed when he didn't respond and raised my eyebrow's at him and he shook his head. I smiled at him and said

" Did you know that I love you?"


	7. A small note

I'm really having doubts about this story. I just wanted to write something to try out fanfic properly but I'm really stuck for idea's. If anyone has any idea's please tell me by review and I will carry on. I also wanted to say the name of the story that I told you about on the chapter 5 page. It seems some people got a bit muddled when I only told you about the author. OK so the story's name is Missing you and the author is LaynaCullen. Thanksssssssssssssssssss xxxx


	8. Chapter 8 More hell

Hey Guys, I decided to keep on writing seeing that I was given some really great idea's. Thanks you soooo much to everyone who has helped and reviewed my story's. It really did help me to keep going. Ok so here is my new chapter! Hope you like it and as always Plzzz R&R!! It makes me happyyyy!! O and I might be more inclined to write a new chapter faster!! Lol! Here it is!!:

Edward was quiet all through the night. I tried to make him smile by telling him stupid jokes but all he did was nod and frown. As morning grew nearer, I became more anxious. I didn't have Spanish today but there was always corridor's and cafeteria's. Alice begged me to let her choose me an outfit for school. I didn't get why I needed to dress up for boring old school but she was so stubborn that I had to give in, in the end. I sensed that she was starting to get bored, spending her day's at home all the time so I also told her that this weekend we could go shopping. She hugged me really tight and told me I was the best friend and sister in law that anyone could ask for. She was easily made happy. She went into babble mode then, babbling on about skirts, shoes and sunglasses. I smiled whenever she did and pretended to be interested in the new clothes shop that had opened up a week ago. Edward sat next to me on the sofa holding my hand and playing with my hair. He had smiled for the first time in hours when I told Alice that I would go shopping with her. I suppose he was bored of hearing her bored thoughts. A couple of hours before we needed to make our way to school Alice dragged me off the sofa and took me upstairs to her gigantic closet. At the far end of it was a huge mirror that she made me stand in front of. I groaned while she fetched all the torturos clothes that she was going to put me in. When she came back she had with her a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and black chequered top and a pair of silver flat pumps. I was surprised. I guess I could cope with that for a day. She laughed at my reaction and handed me my clothes. I put them on while she went to get jewellery this time. There was no stopping her! Before I could complain she had fastened a silver locket around my neck. I had never seen that before.

"Hey Alice, where did you get that from, It's beautiful?" I told her.

A wide grin formed on her face and she opened it up for me to have a look. Inside was a small picture of her and Renesmee blowing kisses at one-another. It was a beautiful photo.

"It's for you" she murmured.

I paused for a second, then leapt out of my chair and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Alice" I cried. " YOU are the best friend and the best sister in law in the whole wide world" I mimicked her.

This pleased her and I examined the locket. It was covered in a pattern of love hearts and there was a dotted line around it. I suddenly realised what the time was and jumped. I then hugged Alice again and ran down the stairs. Edward was at the bottom of them, waiting for me. He held out his hand and we walked humanly to his volvo. He seemed to be back to himself now and he offered ways in which smelling Bennett's blood might be easier on the way. I memorised everything he told me and took in a deep breath when we arrived at the school gates. It seemed that almost everyone else had arrived. I opened the car door and stepped outside. The air was cold but it made no difference to my already ice cold skin. Edward glided to my side and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe in his embrace. All eyes were on us once again as we walked up the concrete stairs that led to the school doors. There was no sign or smell of Bennett just yet. Luckily. A short year seven accidentally bumped into us. She looked at Edward for a moment and then at me, her eyes full of awe. The poor kid couldn't speak, soI smiled at her and said sorry myself. She then bent her head down and carried on walking. I looked at Edward and we both laughed. The corridor was not a long one and we reached our lockers quickly. I unlocked mine and took out my maths book. We had maths first. Hoping that Bennett wouldn't have the same lesson in the same class we strode down the rest of the corridor towards the maths department. The bell went and Edward opened the door to the classroom. Although we were late arriving at school we were early arriving at class, so after being shown where we would sit we sat down and talked for five minutes. After two minutes half the class had arrived and then one by one everyone else did. I shot Edward a bored look and turned around to see Bennett open the door of the classroom and walk in. A choking sound came out of my throat and I shot a frantic look at Edward this time. He didn't get the message until I nodded my head in Bennett's direction without breathing. I could tell by his face that he was frantically thinking of an excuse to get me out of class. He didn't manage to think of anything so I once again faced another hour of burning hell.

Hey the good bit won't be long now and since it's the weekend I'm going to be writing more tomorrow!! Please click the review button that's so close to this message and type a few words! Plzzz…..


	9. Chapter 9Shopping and a mistake

Ok so here is my next chapter and I have decided to do something. Whoever keeps on reading and reviewing my chapter's the whole way through the story will get a chapter dedicated to them!! So if you want a chapter dedicated to you keep reading and reviewing and I will love you forever. I would also like to say a thanks to Ana568 for reading and giving me really nice comment's that have kept me writing!! So thanks and here is the new chapter!

The rest of the week blurred by. I tried my best to keep out of Bennett's way but it was not always that simple. I learned that he was in three of my classes, which were maths, Spanish and Biology. I had Spanish only once a week but Biology twice and maths three times. Edward was in my maths and biology classes but I had to face Spanish on my own. I had only had that one Spanish lesson on the first day of school so far so it wasn't like I was having much practice.

I couldn't believe it when the weekend finally came. It had taken so long to get there! I was looking forward to having two days off but in reality I was only having one off. I couldn't go back on my promise to Alice so shopping was one chore that was lined up ready.

When Saturday morning came Alice, Rosalie and I got ready and headed for the car. Edward and the boys were going hunting and Carlisle and Esme were looking after Renesmee. Before we left Edward came up to me and put his arms around my waist. I hurled my own arms around his neck and stood up on the tip of my toes to place my lips on his. We stood like that for a minute until Alice became impatient and called for me to "get my butt in the car".

I rolled my eyes at this and didn't let go of Edward.

"You know we could both run away this very second and spend the weekend with each-other" Edward whispered in my ear. It sounded very tempting.

"Hmmm it's very tempting" I told Him

"But I have promised Alice and we do have the WHOLE of tomorrow for that"

I kissed him again one last time and skipped to the yellow Porsche that Alice and Rosalie were sitting in. With one last wave in Edward's direction we drove off towards the closest city. I lay my head back on the leather back seat and waited for some shopping instructions from Alice. It didn't take her long.

"Right Bella, it's time for you're instruction's" she said. I did a silent groan in my head and listened to her.

"First of all we will be going to the MAIN shopping centre. There are four shops there that we will be going to. After that we will be going to the new shop that I told you about before. I need you to find skirts in this particular one……….."

She went on like this for the rest of the journey and by the time we got there I was almost screaming. There was a valet system out side of the shopping centre and we left Alice's car there.

The first stop was a shop especially for stiletto's. I had never heard of one before but it certainly excited Alice!! She was bouncing everywhere. When she had finished hassling all the shop workers to fetch her the right shoe sizes from the basement we finally made our way to the till with eight pairs of stiletto's. The manager came out from his office and eagerly chatted to Alice. I suppose he was hoping that we would be back soon. With two carrier bags each we made our way to the next shop which was full of racks and racks of clothes. I gazed at them all for a minute and sighed. This was going to take forever. I pulled my mobile phone out of my pocket and sent Edward a quick text. Alice must have had a vision of me doing this because she was next to me in a second. She held out her hand for my phone and I reluctantly placed it in her hand. She snatched it away and slipped it into her pocket.

"You can have that back at the end of the trip" she growled at me.

I laughed at her school teacheresness and she stormed off to a rail of T-shirts. I didn't want her shopping trip to be miserable so I glided to her side and joined in her search of some good clothes. I saw her smile a smile that I was not supposed to see and held in a giggle. It would only have made things worse. Rosalie came up behind us, tapped Alice on her back and asked for her opinion on a long, black silky dress that in my opinion would have looked stunning on her. A few men were looking in her direction and gawking at her. The shop was one for men and women. I let them get on with their discussion and strolled to the other side of the shop were the accessories were. There was a pretty blue bracelet hanging on a stand and I picked it up and put it into my basket. I knew Alice would approve.

While I was staring at yet more accessories I felt a craving of books come on. I had not visited a book store in what seemed like a year so I went to tell a rather cross Alice and Rosalie what I was doing. The shopping centre was a busy one so it took five minutes to reach the glass doors that lead me out. I hated being in crowded places. There was just to many people with appealing blood about. I gulped in mouth-full's of clean cool air and tasted something familiar and sweet. There one-hundred yards in front of me was Bennett walking along an alley where there was no people about. I looked around. There was no-body about except for us. My mouth couldn't help but water at his wonderful scent and before I knew what I was doing I was following him. My mind was telling me to keep on going but my heart knew it was wrong. The argument between right and wrong kept on going on inside my head while I grew nearer and nearer to the walking, red food.

Hey sorry about the cliffy but I wanted to know how people would respond! I need at least three more comment's to writ the next chapter so carry on reviewing!! Thanks everyone!! "Hugs" and "kisses"!!


End file.
